The spinal column is a highly complex system of bones and connective tissues that provides support for the body and protects the delicate spinal cord and nerves. The spinal column includes a series of vertebral bodies stacked one atop the other, each vertebral body including an inner or central portion of relatively weak cancellous bone and an outer portion of relatively strong cortical bone. Situated between each vertebral body is an intervertebral disc that cushions and dampens compressive forces exerted upon the spinal column. A vertebral canal containing the spinal cord and nerves is located behind the vertebral bodies.
Disorders, including scoliosis (abnormal lateral curvature of the spine), kyphosis (abnormal forward curvature of the spine, usually in the thoracic spine), excess lordosis (abnormal backward curvature of the spine, usually in the lumbar spine), spondylolisthesis (forward displacement of one vertebra over another, usually in a lumbar or cervical spine) and other disorders caused by abnormalities, disease or trauma, such as ruptured or slipped discs, degenerative disc disease, fractured vertebra, and the like. Patients that suffer from such conditions usually experience extreme and debilitating pain, as well as diminished nerve function.
Surgical techniques commonly referred to as spinal fixation use surgical implants and/or mechanical immobilization to fuse two or more vertebral bodies of the spinal column. Spinal fixation may also be used to alter the alignment of adjacent vertebral bodies relative to one another so as to change the overall alignment of the spinal column. Such techniques have been used effectively to treat the above-described conditions and, in many cases, to relieve pain.
One spinal fixation technique involves immobilizing the spine using orthopedic stabilizing rods, commonly referred to as spine rods, which are positioned generally parallel to the spine. This may be accomplished by exposing the spine posteriorly and fastening bone screws to the pedicles of vertebral bodies. The pedicle screws are generally placed two per vertebra and serve as anchor points for the spine rods. Coupling elements or implants adapted for receiving a spine rod therethrough are then used to join the spine rods to the pedicle screws. A set screw or fastener then fastens the spine rod into a seat in a coupling element.